Where Is Your Heart?
by KheyliLoveNeverDies
Summary: Dimitri left Rose pregnant. Rose found a note saying that he left her for Tasha. Whose relationship will be tested? Is Rose in danger? And what unexpected guest or guests shows up at the academy? R&R plz. Not like most Dimitri left Rose for Tasha stories. Much more twists and different way of things ;) *Rated M for strong language
1. Oh, Rose

**Disclaimer- I own the plot but everything else is Richelle Mead ;)**

**-No matter how much I want Dimitri *sighs***

**Enjoy :) -Hailie 3**

**RPOV**

_***Mini Flashback***_

_"I promise you, Roza, I will never leave."_

_***End Flashback***_

_He lied! He used me! He told me that he loved me and that he would never leave. I can't beleive him! I felt so used and dirty. I never thought that Dimitri Belikov, the so-called Russian God, would deceive me._ All these things were flying thorugh my head as I lay curled up into a fetal position on my bed. My eyes were sore and bloodshot from crying. I looked down at the note I found taped to my door, once again...

_Dear Roza,_

_I am leaving the Academy. I have rethought Tasha's offer and took her up on it. By the time you get this note I will be long gone. Your future is bright and you will exceed all expectations. I love you. But a family is something that I want more. Something you can't give me. Just know that I will, forever and always, love you, Roza._

_ Love- D_

I crumpled the note in my hand and threw it. I cried my eyes out some more until I passed out from exhaustian.

I woke up to someone beating down my door. I was too tired and numb to move my whole body. So I opened my eyes tko see Alberta, Lissa, and Adrian walk into my room.

"Rose! Oh my god, you look terrible. What's going on? You had us worried sick when you wouldn't answer your door," Lissa ranted and sat on the end of my bed. concern written all over her face.

"Yeah, Little Damphir. What's got you so down?" More tears trickled down my face as I pointed to the corner in my room where the nore had ended up the night before. Adrian picked it up, smoothed the paper out, and and silently read it. When he was done, he hastily gave the note to Lissa and Alberta and came and hugged me tight.

Alberta looked furious from what Dimitri said. I felt Lissa, through the bond, whom had went from confusion, to shock, to anger at me for not telling her, sympathy, and then her wanting to beat the shit out of Dimitri.

Lissa came and hugged me with Adrian, while Alberta regarded the situation. I cried even harder when Alberta's eyes landed on my desk. She walked over and picked up the stick that I had taken before I read the note.

"Oh, Rose," she said. Lissa and Adrian looked up as Alberta said somehting for the first time. Lissa gasped and hugged me tighter. I faintly heard Adrian say "bastard" as my eyes slowly started to close.

"Let her get some rest," Alberta said quietly. "Too much stress and emotional strain is bad for the baby. "I don't know what happend next since I fell asleep.

**LPOV**

That sick pig! Guardian Belikov is a bastard who I want to rot in hell and suffer for all the pain he's caused Rose, especially since he left her pregnant!

**AdrianPOV**

I swear, when I get my hands around that son of a bitch's neck, I'll kill him for what he's done to my Little Damphir. When Alberta asked Lissa and I to leave we refused. We weren't leaving Rose alone, she needed us. Lissa and I found extra pillows and blankets and each made a bed on the floor on either side of Roses's bed. Belikov broke her. Now we have to pic up and glue the pieces back together.


	2. Disgraced And Disdain

**Thanks so much for those who reveiwed: **_**dimka's froggie**_** and **_**EmilyStyles 123**_** for reveiwing! It really motivates me to write more!**

**I know that the timing isn't consistent, but in order for my story to work the way I want it too, I need them to still be in school. So right now it's around February/March and Rose is about 6 months pregnant. Graduation is in about 3 months.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own VA and the sexy Russian God, the lovely and talented Richelle Mead does :)**

**Enjoy- Hailie 3**

_**Chapter 2**_

**6 Months Later...**

**RPOV**

_ Dimitri. We're practicing in the gym and then all of a sudden, he snaps. He starts beating me and telling me that I am nothing to him. Just a quick fling, his play toy. He tells me that I'm nothing but a bitch and a bloodwhore. Then he'd walk out and leave me there to suffer in agony_. Once again, I woke up from another nightmare. I get them a lot, so I ask Adrian to sleep walk me every night. But I guess he forgot to this time. I start to feel nausous and run to the bathroom. I puke my brains and brush my teeth. Still feeling gross, I get up and shower.

I threw on some black leggings, a big grey t-shirt that hangs off the shoulders, and some grey Ugg boots. I locked up my dorm room and headed down to the cafeteria. Being pregnant sure made me feel fat. I mean, my boobs were huge and so was my ass, much to all the guys' liking.

I hate Dimitri for leaving me and my baby, but I still love him for giving me my miracle child. The gang and the school took me being pregnant pretty well. They're all very protective of me and make sure that no one bother's me. The only person who didn't take it so well was my mom. She had been beyond furious.

_***Flashback 4 months ago***_

_I heard that my mom was visiting with Lord Szelsky for Thanksgiving. Lissa, Alberta, and even Kirova finally convinced me to tell my mom that I was pregnant with Dimitri's baby. So I had sent her a note saying to meet me in my dorm room. I was nervous beyond hell. I sooo did not want to tell Janine Hathaway, my mother, that I slept with my mentor and he got me knocked up and left. All hell would break loose. So many thoughts of what her reaction could be to ways that she might kill me._

_ But then, someone knocked on the door. I got up and shakily turned the knob to answer the door. "Hi mom."_

_ "Hello Rose," my mom said as she walked into my room like she owned the place. "You said you wanted to talk?" She scoped the place there might be Strigoi lurking behind my bathroom door._

_ "Yeah. I wanted to talk to you about something important," I said warily as I walked over to sit down on the edge of my bed. "Do you want to sit," I said as I gestured to the computer chiar. She shook her head and told me, "Get to the point, Rose. I have buisness to attend to." Of course, buisness like always._

_ "I don't know how to really put this but, I'm pregnant." I squeezed my eyes shut as I said this. When I opened them, I immediately regretted it. My mom's face was so red, I think it invented a whole new color on its own._

_ "And who's baby is this," she asked in a tight voice, teeth clenched so tight I thought they might shatter._

_ "Guardian Dimitri Belikov's." I said this quietly feeling so small. I waited for a second and then... all hell broke loose._

_ "HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE! YOU SLEPT WITH YOUR MENTOR AND THEN GOT KNOCKED UP! HOW COULD YOU BE SO FUCKING STUPID, ROSE! DON'T BOTHER THINKING THAT I'M GOING TO HELP CUZ' I'M NOT! YOU ARE A DAMN DISGRACE! YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!" She said this all in one breath and then walked out the door in one fluid motion, all too fast so I couln't react. I was stunned. I never thought that she would completely disown me._

_***End Flashback***_

My mother hasn't talked or seen me since I told her I was pregnant. I understand if she had wanted to strangle me but disown me? I did not see that coming and wouldn't be surprised if she didn't show up at my graduation.

I walked into the cafeteria to see all my friends already there. Lissa waved me over and pointed down in front of her. She's an angel! She already got me food. And a lot of it! A whole plate dedicated to bacon and eggs while the other was dedicated to pancaked smothered in syrup. I sat down and dug in. I looked up for the first time and noticed a new girl staring at me. I stopped chewing, swallowed, and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"Rose! There's no need to be so rude," said Lissa. "Unless you're extra hormonal today...," said none other than the Pyromaniac Christian.

"Sorry Liss. I didn't sleep well last night, I'm starving, and this baby is sitting on my bladder." I started eating my bacon while Lissa introduced the mystery person.

"Rose this is Vicktoria." Liss gestured to her as she said her name, while Vicktoria held out her hand to shake. I hesitantly shook it and continued to eat. "It's nice to meet you, Rose," she said in a cheery and genuine sounding voice.

"Yeah, you too," I replied in a distacted voice as Eddie showed up with 3 dougnuts on his plate. I took one and stuffed it in my mouth. "Hey! That's my doughnut," he shouted. "Psh. Not anymore it ain't." Everyone laughed at this. Everybody went back to whatever it was they were talking about while I did nothing but focus on how delicous the food was.

Lissa asked Vicktoria, "Hey, I never caught you last name."

"Whoops," Vicktoria apologized, "Sorry. It's Belikova. Vicktoria Belikova." My head snapped up as I heard this. I looked to Liss and said, "I have an appointment with Dr. Olendzki. I'll see ya' later." She nodded and said ok as I quickly walked out of the cafeteria. Shit! Fuck! This was going to be a long 3 months till graduation. I repeat, fuck!


	3. We Didn't Even See That Coming

**Thank you guys so much for the lovely support and reveiws! Your support for this story is much appreciated ;) So here it is! Chapter 3 of **_**Where is You Heart?**_

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and, of course, Rose's unborn child. Rachelle Mead owns everything else :)**

***Notice* I will have a poll posted on the bottom and your votes and opinions are welcomed**

**Now for Chapter 3!**

**Enjoy- Hailie 3**

**LPOV**

After I heard that Vicktoria's last name was Belikov I couldn't beleive it. Everyone at the table was staring at her in shock. After Rose stormed off to her doctor's appointment for her usual check-up, Vicktoria was bombarded with questions, mainly form Adrian.

"Belikov," asked Adrian. "You wouldn't happen to have an older brother would you?"

"Um, yeah. His name's Dimitri. Do you know him?" Vicktoria's voice was a bit questioning as to where this was going. Adrian being Adrian, continued on quite rudely towards Vicktoria. She's not Dimitri. She shouldn't have whatever anger Adrian has against Guardian Belikov taken out on her.

"Yeah, we know him. Just don't like him."

Vicktoria was absolutely confused as to what was going on. "Why don't you like my brother? Did he bust you for something you weren't supposed to do?"

When she asked everyone why we didn't like Guardian Belikov, we all tensed. All but Adrian, that is. I didn't like to lie, but not telling her that Rose got pregnant by her brother and is now carrying his child/ her niece was a bit rude. She did have a right to know. But the problem remained, what if she told her brother about Rose being pregnant? I got pulled out of my thoughts when Adrian flat out spoke his mind about why he didn't like (more like hated) Guardian Belikov, "Vicktoria, we don't like your brother for several reasons. It's not something we did to get ourselves in trouble, but more like what he did. I'm sure that you think highly of your brother, but no one is who they seem so think again."

I could tell Vicktoria was getting mad as Adrian talked crap about her brother. It was clearly written all over her aura. "What's that supposed to mean? Is there something you know about my brother that I don't," she asked, tense and alert.

Before Adrian could say anyting else, I decided to intervene before things got nasty and out of hand. "Vicktoria, what Adrian is trying to say is that Dimitri hurt our friend really bad. We thought your brother was very kind and a great guardian. But then he did some things that hurt our friend tremendously, and is still hurting. We're not going to punish you or take out our anger for him on you," I directed this statement towards Adrian and everyone else at the table.

Vicktoria seemed to understand as she nodded her head and said, "I'm sorry. What did he do to your friend and which one if you don't mind?" I hesitated for a moment and made eye contact with everyone at the table. We all had the same thought about what to tell Vicktoria. "You saw our friend, Rose." Vicktoria nodded her head along. "Yeah, she was pregnant right?" I nodded and countinued, "Yeah. But first, can you keep a secret from him and everyone else. The only people who know about this are already at the table." She nodded her head once more and promised. "Your brother was Rose's mentor. They fell in love and then he slept with her. He left her for Christian's aunt. When she was going to tell him, she found a goodbye note from him saying that he had already left. I know it's a lot to take in and that you're his sister, one of a few people who know him best, but it's true even though we wish is wasn't." I watched her aura flicker from confusion, to shock, and then to sympathy.

"I'm sorry my brother caused Rose so much pain. I guess I don't really know my brother after all. I understand if you don't want me around-"

I cut her off saying, "No! We would love to have you around. Rose might need a bit of adjusting, but we can't punish you for your brother's crimes."

"Thank you. You guys are a great group. I can tell you love one another and are very close."

Eddie nodded and said, "Yeah. This is our family. Drama, hormones, love, and other shit." Everyone laughed at this.

**RPOV**

I was beyond pissed! HIS sister couldn't be here. She's here till graduation and if she's here, then HE will be here for trials. I'm due a week before graduation. And I don't want to see HIM. This fucking screws everything up. I was pulled out of my angered rant when the nurse called me. "Rosemarie Hathaway." I stood up and followed her into the room that Dr. Olendzki generously set up and got everything that I will need, even for the delivery. "The doctor will be in with you shortly," she said and walked out. I sat on the table nervously twiddling my damn thumbs. Then, at last, Dr. O came in.

"Hello, Rose. Let's hope that baby let's us find out the sex unlike last time." I had almost forgotten to see if my baby moved so I could find out if my baby is a boy or a girl today.

I smiled and excitedly said, "Yes!" Dr. O laughed at my excitement and instructed me to lay back on the table. I did so and pulled up my shirt for her to squirt the jelly onto my belly. My baby's heart beat came up and brightened my mood. She moved the wand around and said, "The baby is very healthy and for the gender..." She paused trying to get a good angle. "Let's hope the baby will give us a showing." She waved the wand around some more and said, "The baby moved! The sex of the baby is... a boy! Congrats, Rose" She smiled at me and then handed me a towel to wipe the jelly off. She gave me pictures and said she'd see me in another month, when I'd hit my tri-mester.

A boy! Figures that two badasses would make something even more badass. He's going to be as good as me and HIM. Probably better. I smiled like a fool as I walked towards Lissa's. I walked in and the first question she bombarded me with was, " Did the baby move! Tell me I was right and that it was a girl!" All the guys bet against the girl on the sex of the baby. The guys thought it was a boy and the girls (consisting only of Mia and Liss) a girl. I didn't care which. I grinned at Liss and handed her the picture. I went and sat down by the boys and Lissa said, "Rose, I can't see anything." She handed Adrian the picture. Adrian laughed and then cheered. "Whooooo! I knew it! Boys win! Pay up!" Christian cheered as he was getting $200. They each bet a hundred. Lissa payed up and was a bit disappointed that it wasn't a girl, but none the less, she was happy for me. I noticed Vicktoria in background.

It was then that Lissa told me through the bond and explained quickly, before I could blow up, that she told Vicktoria, why she told her, and that she promised she wouldn't tell HIM. I walked over to Vicktoria and said, "You're welcome here. But if you tell anyone outside of this group anything you're not supposed to, I will personally hunt you down and murder you myself." To my surprising she laughed and said, "No need to worry there. I'm pissed that my brother would even think of hurting a woman and leaving her pregnant. Our mama raised him better than that." She hugged me and said that we needed to talk and hang out sometime. After that, we (the girls) talked about baby stuff while the guys played poker.

_**The Next Day...**_

The next day was sunday so we decided to go shopping. Me, Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddie, Adrian, Vicktoria, and the guardians, Alberta, Stan, Celeste , Yuri, and one other I've never heard of named Guardian Stevens. We all piled into two cars. Alberta and Stan if the front of the first car, with me and Vicktoria in the second row and Lissa and Christian in the back, and the rest in the second car. The trip was uneventful, except for Stan getting the worst fucking road rage whenever some asshole cut him off.

When we arrived we split off into groups. Christian, Eddie, and Adrian ent off with Yuri and Guardian Stevens. Made me wonder what guys shop for besides clothes... probably book to get tips on _How To Get Your Girlfirend To Want To Have Sex With You Constantly_. Us girls, Lissa, Mia, Vicktoria, and I, along with Alberta, Celeste, and ugh... Stan. Stan waited outside of the all girl stores we went too but was far guard in stores like, Macy's and Sears. We hit half the stores and went t meet up for lunch with the guys. It took some convincing for Lissa to even allow lunch seeing as how she was on a role practically buying out each and evey god damn store she raided. The only reason I was still here was to hit the baby stores that we were, finally, going to next. After lunch, we split up again and went to find all the essentials. Adrian wanted to come with me this time so he was with our group.

"Why'd you come with us Adrian? Wouldn't you rather to head off with the guys and flirt with each and every cashier you see?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Nah, Little Damphir. With all these girls buying Junior's clothes, there's not going to be even a hint of manliness. Thought I'd help and show you guys what boys like. Get him something that'll attract other baby girls' attention."

"Yeah, right. Like baby's are going to be flirting with one another and asking each other on dates." I laughed and rolled my eyes at him. "Although you might be the exception."

He pretended to be offended by this. "I do have some class, Little D."

After two and a half more hours of shopping we ended up getting: a car two car seats, a crib, a portable crib, bottles, a breast pump (Adrian picked it out as a "gift"), plenty of diapers, a changing table, stuffed animals, blankets, several onsies, jeans, t-shirts (my favorite one being a blue shirt with the saying **My Mommy Is A Total Badass** on it), and Lissa managed to order a mini cap and gown made with our school colors (red and black) that will be delivered in about a week.

We were all tired (especially me) when we got back. We headed in to drop off our stuff first and get some rest. We met up later at dinner. We were all having a good time until Jesse Zeklos and Ralf Sarcovzky showed up. "So, Rose," Jesse said. "Looks like the rumors are true. You really do get around." Him and Ralf smiled and laughed.

"What're you guys getting at? And make it quick. I'm tired and cranky and some sleep in this hell-hole would be nice." My feet hurt, were swollen, and my boy was kicking me like crazy.

"What we mean," continued Jesse, "is that sleeping with a Moroi is one thing. But you're teacher, Belikov, I don't think anyone saw that one coming."

**And that, is Chapter 3. I do have polls that would be a big help.**

**I need help with baby names. I want to do something Russian but would like to see you guys's opinions. Also, I want to know you opinion on whether the baby should have Dimitri's, Rose's, or red hair like Janine's? Also should the baby have Rose or Dimitri's eyes?**

**The poll is called: **_**What should Dimitri and Rose's baby look like?**_

**Reveiw and let me know. Your reveiws opinions are are important. They make me write more! So reveiw, reveiw, reveiw. Don't be afraid to give suggestions of things that you would like to see happen.**

**Until next chapter- Hailie 3**


	4. Aleksandr Mason B Hathaway

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been awhile since I have updated. But I just started school again (ugh) and it's my first year of high school. Plus, my mom has no internet so... yeah. It's terrible. But I will try to update whenever I get the chance. Plus my head is stuffy and conjusted thanks to allergies that I now have (yuck.)**

**Anyways, on with the chapter. Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and Rose's baby. The rest goes to the oh-so lucky Rachelle Mead *sighs***

**Enjoy- Hailie 3**

**RPOV**

"Excuse me," I said. I was stunned. How in the world could these two idiotic assholes, figure that out. I was shocked but didn't show it. Instead my face and voice was a mixture of boredom and pissed off.

"You heard me."

Before I could get up and and punch this fucking asshole, Vicktoria had beat me to it. She punched Jesse four times and kicked him in the balls twice. She kicked Ralf three times, punched him in the face twice, and kicked his balls really hard. She muttered 'bastards', and sat down as if nothing had just happened. A few guardians came over and escorted Jesse and Ralf to the infirmary and nodded their heads as if saying, _We approve. Their both spoiled rich Moroi who think they're too cool._ We all went back to having a good time, like we were before those assholed showed up.

Throughout dinner and hanging out afterwards, I noticed Eddie and Mia looked a bit too cozy with one another. I looked over at Liss and she said she saw the same thing. Hmm. I'm gonna have to look into that. I'm definitely going to have to tease Eddie on his major crush on Mia. Convince him to make his move, because it's totally obvious that Mia really likes him too. I wondered how Jesse and Ralf, those god damn mother fuckers, could have found out that I slept with Adrian. If they could come up with that, they could come up with how I could become pregnant with other damphirs. That I was pregnant with HIS baby. When I went to bed that night, I tossed and turned with the worry that word of me and my new 'ability' would get out and people would want to experiment on me and my baby. I didn't want that. I hated needles and I'm sure that my baby wouldn't like to be poked and prodded before he was even born. I eventually fell into a sleep so deep, that I didn't dream of anything. Adrian must have been to drunk to dream walk once again, but I knew it was a lot of spirit to use sometimes. So I thought I'd tell him to have a break. It must be draining him pretty bad lately.

_**3 Months Later...**_

Jesse and Ralf ended up getting expelled. They had been on their last chance and their money simply couldn't buy them back in this time. Especialy with the whole school protesting that they leave the academy so they weren't such a nuiscane. The whole school pretty much celebrated that those fucking bastards were gone for good. The past three months have passed by uneventfully. I went to my classes and monthly check-ups and hung out on weekends. Eddie and Mia are officially dating, Lissa and Sparky are going on as strong as ever, Vicktoria is officially a member of the gang, and Adrian is still the dumb and flirtatious drunk he is. We have exactly two weeks until graduation and things are a bit hectic. Graduation caps and gowns have been passed out and people being idiots just because school ends in less than three weeks. Such as, getting drunk, throwing last time parties, and pulling pranks.

Today is extremely important because my due date is today, Saturday June 1st. Lissa and Vicktoria are both anxious and excited to see their new nephew. I was nervous as fuck, not knowing how much labor is going to hurt and the what if's. What if I'm not a good mom? What if I don't feed him enough? What if I forget about him when I'm in public? What if he gets stolen when I'm not looking? What if I drop him on his head? But the worst what if was, what if he ends up like Adrian? That one scared me shitless.

I was on my way to Lissa's room when I felt a sharp,stabbing pain in my stomach. I doubled over and held my stomach. I breathed in and out until it went away. I hadn't realized someone was calling my name until I saw Christian looking at me with a concerned look.

"Are you okay, Rose? Do you need me to get Lissa or take you to the infirmary?" Christian and I had become closer. He was another big brother to protect my pregnant ass.

"I'm fine. Let's just head to Lissa's." We finished the walk to Lissa's with no problem. Me, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Vicktoria, Eddie, and Mia were hanging out in Lissa's room catching up and chatting about how excited we were for graduation and what are plans were.

About an hour after I had felt my first stomach pain, I felt like I had pissed my pants. I looked down and felt my pants. They were wet with an unknown liquid. I must have made a funny expression, because everyone was staring at me. "I think my water just broke." And that's when all hell broke loose.

Everyone jumped up and started to panic. I heard "Oh my god", "What are we going to do?", "Shit", and that's when I whistled really loud. I had everyone's attention. "This is what we do," I said in a calm voice. "You guys will be calm and I get to panic

because I'M THE ONE HAVING A FUCKING BABY HERE!"

And that is how I ended up in the infirmary, going through labor. It was one pain in my fucking ass. My back hurt and I was hungry. They would only let me eat ice chips. It's pure shit! I had been in labor for 3 hours and my contractions were a minute apart.

Lissa stayed in the room with me while the guys waited outside. They didn't want to see what was happening all down there in my southern regions. Me and Lissa talked a bit... which happened to be me killing her hand and her telling me to breahte.

5 minutes later at exactly 9 A.M. (Vampire Time), my baby boy was born. After he was cleaned up, the nurse place him in my arms. I cried so hard. I was overcome with so much joy that my baby boy was finally here! He ended up being 5 lbs. and 2 oz. I hoped that didn't mean he would have my mother's height. Hopefully he'll just end up having too many growth spurts to count.

He was so beautiful and precious. He had my dark brown hair, ten finger, ten toes, a belly botton, two eyes, two ears, a mouth, and a nose. Perfect. When he opened his eyes I cried harder. He had HIS gorgeous, chocoloate brown eyes. The exact ones that I used to just melt before and get lost in. He was so beautiful.

Evreyone crowded into the room shortly after wanting to see my baby. Everyone cooed over how adorable he was.

"What are you going to name him, Little D?" From none other than the infamous Adrian Ivashkov.

I smiled and said, "Aleksandr. A-L-E-K-S-A-N-D-R. Aleksandr Mason B. Hathaway." Aleksandr was currently holding my finger, waving it around.

"It's beautiful, Rose," said both Lissa and Vicktoria.

We hung out awhile and talked till I started to doze. The nurse took Aleksandr to finish the rest of his check-up. Lissa was the last to leave, making sure I would be okay. I assured I would be and fell asleep the happiest I had felt in a long time.

I was released the next day since I did an all-natural birth with no drugs. The first thing on my mind was food. So I went back to my dorm, breast-fed Aleksandr, burped him, and changed his diaper. Then I got dressed and brushed my hair and teeth. I threw the diaper bag over my shoulder and and picked up Aleksandr. I walked down to the cafeteria and went and sat with the gang.

"Before you guys start fighting over who gets to hold Aleks first," I looked at each and every one of them who were disappointed, "Adrian, hold him while I get food. Those ice chips sucked. I'm starving." I handed my baby off to Adrian and went to get a tray of food. I grabbed a salad, fruit, and a water bottle, self-concious that I needed to loose my baby fat.

The rest of the day revolved around who got to hold Aleks and for how long. It was pretty funny to see all the guys go soft and baby talk to my boy. Especially when Christian started making faces. It was even funnier when Aleksandr started to fuss and only calmed down once he was with me.


	5. Graduation Akwardness

**Hey guys! I know it's been awhile since I've updated, but school has been hectic so I haven't had time to write anything down. But I'm trying! I promise! And finally, here is Chapter 5 of Where Is Your Heart?**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and Aleksandr. Everything else belongs to Rachelle Mead :)**

**Enjoy- Hailie 3**

**RPOV**

The next 2 weeks after Aleksandr was born were crazy as hell. Who knew that taking care of a baby would be so hard. Nothing at all what they said it would be in the books or stuff I read on the internet. Aleksandr was up at all times of the night and constantly needed his diaper changed and to be fed.

But today was most exciting. Today was graduation. I was excited to finally graduate to be Lissa's guardian, but nervous to be out there on my own with not one, but two lives to take care of. That scared me. I just hope that I would never have to see the day where I would have to choose between Aleksandr and Liss.

The gang and I were to meet outside the damphir dorms at 1:00 p.m (vamp time). It was currently 12:00 so I have an hour to get ready. I had already showered, blow dried, and curled my hair while Aleks slept. I gave Aleksandr a quick bath and dried him off. I dressed him up in the graduation outfit that Lissa and I had bought 3 months back. All it was was a black and red graduation gown. He wore tiny black dress pants and a white collared, button-up shirt to go with it.

I dressed in a strapless blood-red dress that flowed down to the ground, with my graduation gown over it. Normally, I would have gone with something shorter and much more sexy, but I hadn't lost my baby weight yet and was a bit self-concious. My nails had been painted black and I wore a simple necklace with a red pendent with matching earrings. I also had strappy black sandals to complete my look. I went with a simple look for make-up and just went with some red lipstick.

By the time I had finished it was five after 1. I hurried up and grabbed Aleksandr and his diaper bag. When I got outside the dorms everyone was already there.

"Finally! I thought I was going to have to come up there and drag you down here," said Lissa.

I laughed and said, "I'm only five minutes late. What could possibly happen in five minutes?"

"I can think of some things, Little D." Adrian smiled and winked at me.

"Dream on, Adrian." I honestly don't know why I put up with him sometimes.

"Come on, let's go." Lissa started to lead us to the ceremony when I noticed somebody was missing.

"Hey, where's Vicktoria?"

"She's comeing. She said she had something to take care of," said Eddie as Vicktoria came walking towards us. Speak of the devil and he'll appear. I was about to call to her when I noticed that someone was with her. A little boy who looked to be around 10.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. I had some things I needed to take care off. By the way, this is my nephew Paul."

"Hi!" said Paul. I swear to god, he was the spitting image of Dimitri. Just looking at him tugged at my heart. Everyone said hi to Paul. We continued to walk and Vicktoria lagged behind with me to talk with me.

"I'm so sorry Rose," she said immediately. "I knew how much you don't want to see my brother-" I cut her off.

"It's okay Vick. There's no way to avoid the inevitable. He's your family, your brohter. He's here to support you along with the rest of your family. It's not your fault. So don't worry about it." We continued to walk along. Finally we made it to the stands. I didn't have to take my trials since it was decided I would have kicked everyone's ass no matter what. So we went to find seats in the stands. All the graduating damphirs wore guardian attire since they had to take their trials.

Vicktoria's family was waving at her so we ended up having to sit next to them. Eddie was currently holding Aleksandr and Adrian had offered to carry his diaper bag. We were all introduced to Vicktoria's family. HE was nowhere in sight though. Probably getting it on with that bitch Tasha. From left to right it went Karolina (the eldest) with her daughter Zoya on her lap, her son Paul next to her, Sonya with her three-month-old duaghter, their mother Olena, Vicktoria, me, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, and then Adrian. From the looks of it, Sonya was saving extra seats that must be for HIM and the bitch on her left side.

The Belikov family all shared similar traits. They all had the same chocolate-brown eyes and brown hair a few shades lighter than mine. After I sat down, Aleksandr started to get a bit fussy, so Eddie handed him to me. After he calmed down Vicktoria wanted to hold him. Vicktoria was now bouncing Aleks when her mother asked, "Who is this?"

I was about to respond when two men came running about the stands. One was a Moroi and the other was a damphir. After a closer look, I saw that the damphir was HIM. And he looked as gorgeous as I last saw him... I shook my head. _Snap out of it Rose,_ I mentally chasitsed myself. "Where have you two been," asked Olena. "The trials are about to start soon. Speaking of," she turned to Vicktoria, "you need to get down there. You can't be late. Now hurry up and go." Vicktoria handed me Aleksandr and hurried down the stands to go line up for her trials. HE sat next to Sonya to hold his neice so Sonya could get a paci, while the other man sat on Olena's right.

"Hey Olena, who's this?" Olena looked at the mystery man and said, "This is Rose Hathaway. A friend of Vicktoria's." He extended his hand out and I did the same.

"Ah. Janine Hathaway's daughter. I knew you looked like trouble. Nice to meet you," he said. "The name's Ivan. Ivan Zeklos."

I snorted. "And you think I'm trouble. I know for a fact that your family is trouble."

"Oh, really? What makes you say that?"

"Your cousin Jesse and his friend, let's just say that the school threw a party when they left. And not a congradulations one."

"Ah. Well, you've made your point then. And you're right. I am trouble. Just not as much as you."

I laughed. "You're right. No matter what, trouble always manages to find me." I then saw that Dimitri was staring at Ivan and I's interaction.

"Hello, Roza," he said in his thick, warm accent.

I nodded my head. "Guardian Belikov." He had has is mask in place but I noticed the hurt shining in his eyes.

The trials flew by. Vicktoria passed her trials. She did amazing. After that, the ceremony was held where the guardians got their tatoos and then the ceremony for our diplomas. After that everyone talked to their families. My mom never showed up seeming as I was disgraced. Vicktoria begged me to hand out with her family. I only said yes, because she said she'd babysit Aleksandr for tonight while I took a nap later on.

Lissa went and had dinner with Christian and his aunt. Adrian was god knows where and Eddie and Mia were having dinner with their families as well. Vicktoria and I were currently in her dorm eating take out with the rest of the Belikovs. "So Rose," began Dimitri (I am deciding that he can't be avoided so I would be civil for Vicktoria's sake), "Where is your mom?"

I adjusted Aleksandr so I could balance my plate holding my pizza on my lap. I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't know and I honestly couldn't care less."

"What do you mean? Surely she'd want to see you at your graduation."

"When I told her I was pregnant, she specifically said that I was a terrible daughter and walked out. No shocker there. Not once has she sent a present let alone a card or email, so it honestly doesn't make a difference now." I picked up my pizza and took another bite. The Belikovs looked at me sympathetically. This was going to be a long night.


	6. Drained

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 6! This chapter will jump from the rest of the night from Chapter 5 to where Dimitri pulls Rose aside.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and Aleksandr. Everything else goes to the unbeleivably talented Rachelle Mead**

**Enjoy- Hailie 3**

**RPOV**

The rest of the night with the Belikovs was akward and uneventful. Everyone was parting ways to go to bed now. I ended up thinking that Aleksandr staying with Vicktoria was a bad idea. I was walking back to my dorm when I heard someone following me. I walked a bit faster knowing it was Dimitri coming to quesion me about Aleksandr. But the footsteps sped up.

I stopped and turned around meeting his face. He was just as I remembered him. As scorchingly sexy as usual. "Guardian Belikov. What can I do for you." I knew how much he hated me being formal with him.

He ansered after a short pause. "Who is Aleksandr's father?" I just knew he was going to ask this.

"No one important."

"Where is he? Isn't he going to help out?" He should no better. He doesn't know that I can reproduce with other damphirs due to my being shadow-kissed and all. Plus, everyone knows that pretty much all Moroi men don't stay behind to take care of their damphir offspring. I mean, look at my fucking father. He didn't stay behind to take care of his daughter. Janine was probably just another fling for him.

"Left before I even had a chance to tell him. I had no way to contact him anyways. What's it to you anyways." My tone got nastier with each and every word.

"Where was your mom tonight?"

"What do you really want, Dimitri? I don't have all night." He didn't answer so I said, "If you'll excuse me then, I need to put my son to bed."

I turned around to go but I heard, "How old is he?"

I froze. I wondered if he'd figure out that I got pregnant around the time the cabin happened. "Two weeks." I left him to stand there to ponder our conversation and hurried back to my dorm.

After I put Aleksandr down I dropped onto my bed drained. Mentally, emotionally, and physically. Curse my fucking bad luck.


End file.
